


Hey There Natasha (BlackPeppered rewrite of "Hey There Delilah")

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Representin' for the ladies who like ladies, blackpepper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbJtYqBYCV8">Hey There Delilah</a>" by the Plain White T's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Natasha (BlackPeppered rewrite of "Hey There Delilah")

Hey there, Natasha  
I'm just here in New York City  
You're a million miles away  
On a SHIELD mission, what a pity  
I miss you  
Tony Stark just isn't you, you know it's true

Hey there, Natasha  
Know you told me not to worry  
But the longer you're away,  
More I want you back in a hurry  
I know you're strong  
But bad guys want to prove me wrong  
Oh please come home

Oh what have you done to me  
Oh what have you done to me  
Oh what have you done to me  
Oh what have you done to me  
Have you done to me

Hey there, Natasha  
I know you've got a job to do  
To save the world from all its enemies  
And I'm so proud of you  
But I'm afraid  
You'll leave and won't come back one day  
I can't make you stay

Hey there, Natasha  
I am counting down the minutes  
Till I hear your SHIELD jet has arrived  
And you're safe and sound within it  
I won't cry  
Until once again you say goodbye  
I'm by your side

Oh what have you done to me  
Oh what have you done to me  
Oh what have you done to me  
Oh what have you done to me

If it would keep you in my arms  
I'd move the sun, the moon and stars  
Give you my heart if it would make you stay  
You say your ledger's dripping red  
Let my kisses wipe it clean instead  
But you won't, it doesn't work that way

Natasha I can promise you  
No one will love you like I do  
If I lose you I'll never be the same  
My love remains

Hey there, Natasha  
I'm so glad to hear you missed me  
Back to sneaking 'round in corridors  
Just so you can kiss me  
And I kiss you  
You're home, it's all I want to do  
Tonight we'll do what we want to  
Hey there, Natasha I love you  
Do you love me, too?

Oh what have you done to me  
Oh what have you done to me  
Oh what have you done to me  
Oh what have you done to me  
Have you done to me


End file.
